no_rules_freedomfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Rooster Plays with Scissors
Mr. Rooster Plays with Scissors is the third episode of The Mr. Bear Show. Plot Mr. Bear invites his best friend, Mr. Rooster over to come play with scissors with him and the kids. Will it turn out fun or really bad? Recap Its been a long year for me. University has been giving me the usual sleepless nights especially since I transferred to Ottawa which is THE place to party (sarcasm). But now I'm back home with my dad in Brampton, the town I grew up in. I got home on the 18th of December and have been visiting with friends and family, or at least that's what I would rather have done. Now that festive holiday cheer that I usually have at this time of the month is absent. To answer the hundreds of emails and comments I got – yes I did see the tapes that my dad's friend (Mitchell Wilson) promised to show me. These tapes however act as a curse; I want to know more, yet I want to forget everything. I couldn't help it, I NEEDED to see those tapes. Not only for myself, but for all of you guys who are just as intrigued as I am by that ominous man in a bear suit from my past. However after viewing those tapes I feel that pit of dread deep inside me once again, that feeling where I know that all those kids in those videos are dead, that I could have been one of those kids, and that humanity is a dark, dark place. If you haven't skipped this paragraph for the “juicier” details below, thank you for listening to my rambling. On Friday, Wednesday, January 1st, I called Mitchell Wilson and asked if there was a time where I could come by and view the tapes. Things were pretty slow at the station because of a snow storm so he said I could come down anytime that day. The tapes were located at a branch not too far from me. So I braved the slushy roads and terrible Brampton drivers and made my way to the Peel regional police station located at the Bramalea city centre. I met Wilson at the front desk where he then lead me up to the second floor and into a small office. He instructed me to have a seat and wait while he went and got the tapes. Before leaving the office he turned to me and and said “I know you're curious but... are you sure you want to do this?” Of course I did, or at least thought so. Besides Wilson's friend had pulled a lot of strings to get me in there and I didn't want to waste the opportunity. This particular station had 4 tapes on hand. I was only allowed to watch 3 of them however because the 4th tape was apparently too damaged to be played on a VCR. Paint With The Soul - Episode 3, “How to Dust a Room”: I had almost forgotten about this show, I never did see it on TV but I did see that one episode at the Caledon police station. The episode opened up the camera panning around a small empty room. There was a window on the wall opposite of the door, outside it was light out. The cameraman walked towards the window revealing a small clearing before a dark, thick forest about 15 feet from the window. The cameraman panned around to face the door and finally spoke; “T-today I am g-going to s-s-show yous how to p-properly dust a r-room” I recognized the cameraman's voice as the same from before: Quiet, timid, only this time with a clear stutter. Transcript ( It starts with Mr.Bear coming on stage waving hi to the audience) Mr. Bear: Hello kids, welcome to the Mr. Bear Show! And today we will be playing with scissors again, but this time, we will invite my best friend, Mr. Rooster over so he can play scissors with me and the kids. Are you ready kids? Kids: Yes Mr. Bear! Mr. Bear: Alright then! Give it up to Mr. Rooster! ( Mr. Rooster then comes on stage with a box of scissors) Mr. Rooster: Thank you, thank you, you guys are such good audience. Hello Mr. Bear my good old friend. Mr. Bear: Hello Mr. Rooster, would you like to play with scissors with us? Mr. Rooster: Yes, I got the scissors right here in this box. So everybody take them out, one at a time. ( The kids then takes a box of scissors out) Mr. Rooster: And now * takes one out* Begin! ( The kids then run around with scissors, snipping) Mr. Rooster: * Looks at a kid named " Vinnie" Hey Vinnie come here! Vinnie: * Goes over to Mr. Rooster* Yes Mr. Rooster? Mr. Rooster: Do you want to know the most fun way of playing with scissors? Vinnie: Oh boy do I! Mr. Rooster: Alright then let me show you * Stabs Vinnie in the eye with the scissors as he screams in pain* That's how! Vinnie: MY EYE!!!!!!! Mr. Rooster: And now.... * Stabs him in the head as he dies* funnest thing ever. Mr. Bear: Kids Mr. Rooster is right! This is a more fun way of playing with scissors so do a scissors fight everybody! ( The kids then start stabbing each other with the scissors) Mr. Bear: I'm in! * He then jumps in and stabs 2 kids with the scissors* Oooooo a double! Alright kids that's enough. Did ya'll have fun with Mr. Rooster? Randall: That's not fun... that's killing! What are you two? Murders? Mr Bear: Of course not Randall, this is just our way of playing with scissors, everybody knows that! It's how we have fun. Randall: I... I think I need to go home. Mr. Rooster: I'll take you home, come with me. * Grabs his hand and then walks him offstage, he then takes off his suit head, revealing himself to be Max Valine* Now look you little turd, we are payed to kill, I swear, that is what my job is for little snot nosed kids like you, and that job is this * he then strangles Randall to death as he then later dies* Good! * puts back on head and walks back on stage* Alright Mr. Bear, I have taken Randall home. Mr. Bear: That's wonderful! Anyways kids, that's our show for today, we will see you all next time on the Mr. Bear Show! Trivia This reveals a bit of why the characters murder the kids. Mr.Rooster reveals himself to be Max Valine. Category:2017 Category:Originator156 Category:Episodes Category:The Mr. Bear Show